The Wedding of Winry Rockbell
by MediaJumper
Summary: The Alchemical Type's sequel. When the Host Club shows up for Ed and Winry's wedding, Ed expected chaos. What he didn't expect was, well, *this.* Can he save the day, as well as his wedding? And what's the Host Club's real motivation for being here? From that look in Kyoya's eye, you can bet it's not just the party!
1. Unheeded

Eep! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, don't hurt me! I know I said I wanted to have this out by May at the latest and it's June, but... yeah. Real life takes too much time. I vote we ban real life!

Anyway... Here it is! The Wedding of Winry Rockbell; the sequel to the Alchemical Type. It's short, it's a prologue, I will update every week, and, as always, I don't own anything. Sadly. But I do have an incredible amount of knowledge regarding spy techniques, so you'd never catch me! BWAHAHAHA-*coughcough* Enjoy.

* * *

Edward Elric was no stranger to life-and-death situations; he'd looked death in the eye hundreds of times in his short nineteen years. He had dealt with starvation when he was only seven years old. He'd faced down near-immortals and survived meeting God itself. But none of those situations compared to the danger in front of him at this particular moment.

"What do you _mean_ we have to go out of town right _now?_" Winry ground out, he eyes glowing with the intense anger she felt at that particular moment. Ed cowered under the glare, holding one automail hand out between him and the wrench she'd managed to pull from thin air. He could have _sworn_ he'd removed her weapons of mass destruction before he'd told her the news.

"I'd really rather not," he said, trying to appease her. "But Führer _Bastard_ needs me in Franca for three weeks. They've got some texts from a few centuries ago that they can't translate; looks like Xerxian. They might be stuff from Hohenheim. It's all mixed in with their 'witchcraft' books." He subconsciously shuddered; glad they were moving passed their insanity, even if it had taken three years.

"Ed!" Winry shot him an exasperated look. Sighing, she began speaking again, much slower, as though trying to communicate something to a child. "Our wedding is in a month. I need help! How am I supposed to get everything done if you're _gone?"_ Her tone got progressively louder, until she ended up shouting at him.

"I'm sure May would love to help. She's in town since Al's back from his trip to Creta," Ed squirmed under her piercing scowl. "Besides," he tried, "it's not like there's all that much."

He was quickly proven wrong by a nice wrench to the head and a rant from his fiancé, detailing her checklist. "I need to get the headcount on our guest-list in! There's my last dress fitting, the marriage license needs to ordered, I haven't sent out _any_ invitations for our Rehearsal Dinner yet and I need to get the seating assigned. I haven't even started my vows and I need to buy bridesmaids' gifts. _You_ still need to _set up_ your final tux fitting and don't try and tell me you've already gotten your groomsmen gifts. Then there's the automail Garfield ordered, your tune-ups, the wedding portraits! Ed, you can't get banged up there, the portraits still need to be taken!"

Ed was frozen in place for a good fifteen seconds before slowly backing away from the girl who he couldn't comprehend marrying at the moment. When he got his back against the door, he quickly turned, flinging it open as he did, and rushed out, running as fast as possible to get the train station. "I'll-be-back-as-soon-as-possible-see-you-later-by e!"

Winry shot her husband-to-be's trail of dirt a scornful look before grabbing his luggage and trudging after him, estimating the next train's departure time at fifteen minutes from now, at least. She knew full well he'd need his clothes – he had a tendency to destroy them in a macho display of her automail. She grinned to herself, glad he acknowledged her work to others, at least.

As she headed down the door, she grabbed a hefty stack of letters from the mail box, glancing over the RSVPs. There was Paninya's, Ling's – not his note he'd set earlier that practically screamed _"I'm planning to cause mayhem,"_ but an official _"The Emperor Ling Yao will grace you with his presence"_ RSVP, written by Lan Fan, no doubt – the Youswell crowd, and a few foreigners who Ed had made an impact on in his travels; a couple of sailors from Aerugo, a metallurgist from Bohemia and a card filled with logographic characters. Not understanding almost anything about Japanese, Winry brushed it off as a simple RSVP from that club they'd visited almost two years ago.

Had she translated the card herself instead of giving it to Ed to translate, she might have picked up on the symbol for the week, or the three horizontal lines preceding it. If she had asked Ed at the train station, he would have told her to prepare for chaos, maybe even refused to leave. As it was, the Host Club's announcement of their arrival date in just three weeks would go unheeded.


	2. Hello

I'm late. I'm sorry. Our tenants were smoking marijuana and child endangerment comes before fanfiction. IN A PERFECT WORLD, IT WOULDN'T!

Anyway. I don't own it, sadly. I do appreciate reviews. If you want something included in the story, PM me or review it and I'll try my best.

Read on, Minions!

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka had not wanted to start her travels abroad in a country like Amestris. It wasn't exactly what was called a good "starter." Oh, yes, it was quite an interesting nation filled with diverse peoples and intriguing activities. However, it was probably one of the most unstable nations in the entirety of Eastern Europe. It had started as a warring nation and still was.

_ Riviere_, she recalled the first nation Amestris had attacked, back in the mid-1600s. Only a hundred years later, there was a massive riot in the east. Fiske's famed Soapman Incident sparked outrage at the end of the 19th century, and the Wellsley Conflict started only twenty years later, the 1924 border war with Aerugo following shortly. Border skirmishes continued until a large chunk of Drachma had fallen to Amestris.

Of course, it hadn't been until the last twenty years that blood truly stained the nation. 1991 was chaos for Amestris; they'd annexed in some middle-eastern nation and ended up with seven years of bloody civil war.

The year 2000 had seen another border skirmish with Aerugo, the death count reaching into the thousands and eastern riots had followed only three years later and an attack from the north had left hundreds of soldiers dead in the autumn of that same year. 2004 had brought a coup d'état and six months later, another Drachman attack was launched at Amestris, ravaging the north for about three months.

Their political situation wasn't much better. They were trying to re-establish trust in a government proven corrupt, undo seventeen years of genocidal hate crimes, smooth ties with their neighbors, protect a town they'd liberated not so long ago; the list went on and on. Really, their only true ally was Xing.

Was it any _wonder_ why Haruhi was nervous about making her way through the small nation? She sighed. At least Mori and Hani were showing up, too – along with the rest of the Host Club. They'd said they'd gotten tickets for the train she was on. She really _should_ go find them.

She stood and left car she was in, first checking the caboose before making her way through the dining hall. "Knowing Tamaki," she grumbled to herself, "they're probably up in first class." She thought about ordering something to eat rather quickly, but reasoned the food was too expensive; she'd barely afforded the fare to get here. She'd be out another hundred-thousand yen before she returned; despite the Host Club offering to pay (she didn't want to me _more_ in-debt, not when she only had a meager 300,000 yen to pay off.)

"Haruhi!" a sly voice called as she was about to leave the car. She turned and saw two red-headed twins chowing down on identical meals.

"Come sit with us," the other boy said.

_ Well,_ Haruhi thought to herself patiently, _there are _those_ two._ "Sorry, guys, but Tamaki-Senpi's probably brooding about me not finding him yet."

"Aww, Haruhi!" Kaoru whined. "You're no fun."

"Yeah, Haruhi. Why don't you stay? We'll buy you lunch."

"Be careful, Mitsukuni," a deep voice said. "You don't how your stomach will react to this food." Haruhi quickly turned to see Mori standing over Hani, who was currently chomping down on some Amestrian specialty dish, covered in strawberries and some red chunks she hadn't seen before.

"I think it tastes _really good!_" Hani giggled as he took another bite.

"Excuse me, is this your little brother?" one of the girls sitting next to the pair asked. "He's so cute!" Now that she mentioned it, most of the dining car was staring at the pair with adoring eyes. Mori merely shook his head, indicating they weren't.

"They're cousins," Hikaru supplied, trotting over to the pair with his twin trailing behind him. "But Mori-Sempi and Hani-Sempi are the same age." The woman nearly fell from her chair, causing Kaoru to snicker and Mori to send them an exasperated look, or, rather, as exasperated as Mori ever got, which looked a bit more like resigned.

"Mori-Sempi, Hani-Sempi," Haruhi smiled, hugging the later. "How have you two been? Are your university classes going well?" Again, the women gathering around the group of good-looking males (and a woman currently dressed like a good-looking male) gasped in surprise. This _Hani-Sempi_ was in college?

"They're great!" Hani squirmed. "But they don't like me carrying Bun-Bun to my classes. I think they don't like him." If the look on the chibi's face got any sadder, Haruhi was sure every female in this car would pass out, herself not included.

"I'm sure they like him. You and Bun-Bun are just so cute, it's hard for everyone else to study," she offered, trying to appease him. His face brightened considerably, but it was nothing to what Mori could have done.

"I see you were held up _here_," another familiar voice said and a doorway clicked shut. She glanced over to see Kyoya jotting down some note in his infamous leger, but didn't get much chance to; she was nearly bowled over by a mop of blonde.

"Daddy was so worried about you!" Tamaki scolded as he hugged her. He continued his fawning, not even deterred when Haruhi countered with "Tamaki-Sempi, you're making a scene."

Thankfully, it wasn't long before Mori, bless, pulled the Host Prince away from the girl. She gave a slight nod of appreciation before sitting down next to the redheads and asking for a glass of water. Tamaki had moved on from her, thank heavens, and was currently seducing – ahem, charming – the females on board. To one girl with automail, he quickly chattered off "not even the finest mechanic could make something beautiful enough to compare with your fair skin, but I do believe they've made a fine attempt to magnify your grace" while another girl was told "not even the bluest sky could compete with your eyes." It took all she could do not to roll her eyes.

When the train finally stopped, Kyoya had sold about a dozen copies of each Host's picture book, half the train was convinced the twins were incestuous and homosexual and the other half had decided pedophilia was completely acceptable.

Haruhi, with as much strength as her thin arms could muster, shoved them off the train only moments before it was set to leave for its next destination.

Tamaki looked around, glad to see their bags had been deposited for them but rather disappointed that a car was not waiting for them.

"Looks like we'll just have to walk," Haruhi suggested, grabbing her small suitcase and heading up the hill, sure that Mori and Hani were close by. Risembool, their current location, had been ravaged during the civil war and people may be desperate.

"Walking?" Tamaki huffed. "How vulgar! This is something only common peasants do!"

"You might not want to speak so loudly," Kyoya advised. "Many of the people in this area are commoners. You might insult them."

They walked along the dirt road, Tamaki nearly making offensive comments whenever they passed a villager. Despite being the war-torn town it was, the people seemed rather friendly, waving to the group and occasionally shouting out greetings or questions, the most common of which was "have you come for the wedding? Grand!"

They'd walked quite a while before they stumbled across a light blue mailbox that said "Rockbell" in scrawling indents and a concise "Elric" in paint. After exchanging a shrug or two, the club walked up the hill and gave a hollow knock on the front door. It flew open a moment later.

"I told you, the cake needs to be–" Winry was shouting before the door swung wide enough to see who was on her front porch. "Oh," she blinked as she registered the faces before her. "Hello."


End file.
